Yuki Asahina/Image Gallery
Official Anime Gallery Yuki Asahina and chibi.jpg Yuki Valentine's Day.png Yuki Wheel Of Fortune Card.jpg Yuki Quiz Mini Game.png Yuki kisses Kuya on the cheek.jpg Yuki, Kuya, and Takato in the shower.jpg Yuki, Kuya, and Takato Happy New Year 2016.jpg Yuki Happy Halloween!.jpg Yuki Hot Hot Winter Heaven.jpg Yuki and Hayato about to kiss with an umbrella.jpg Yuki and Tomo in the leaves.jpg Yuki and Tomo holding hands.jpg Yuki on his phone.jpg Yuki with his card.jpg Keita and Yuki high five.jpg Keita and Yuki chibi's.jpg Keita and Yuki exhausted.jpg Yuki with Kuya and Takato in the director's office.jpg Yuki and Arata with curtains.jpg Yuki and Kuya in kimono's.jpg Gakuen Heaven 2 Summer.jpg Gakuen Heaven 2 Summer at the beach.jpg Yuki, Kuya, Joker, and Tomo with cards.jpg Yuki and Hayato sleeping with Joker and Eiji watching.jpg Yuki in honey with Joker.jpg Gakuen Heaven 2- Double Scramble- Bonus Cosplay Manga Cover Animate.jpg Yuki, Kuya, Tomo, and Takato with cherry blossoms.jpg Gakuen Heaven 10th Anniversary.jpg Yuki, Kuya, Joker, and Tomo with towels.png Yuki with Joker and Tomo.jpg Yuki with a stuffed ram.jpg Keita and Yuki with hands touching together.jpg Tomo placing his hand on Yuki's face.jpg Gakuen Heaven 2 Yuki, Sakaki, and Eiji Sketch.jpg Gakuen Heaven 2 Yuki Angle Sketch.png Gakuen Heaven 2 Yuki Front View Sketch.png Gakuen Heaven 2 Yuki Side View Sketch.png Gakuen Heaven 2 Yuki Sketch.png Yuki and Arata Sketch.png Yuki, Kuya, and Tomo Sketch.png Yuki with Joker & Kuya black & white.jpg Yuki with Joker & Kuya colored.jpg Joker with his arms around Yuki's side.jpg Yuki eating donuts Delicious Calendar.jpg Kasahara Hen Yuki & Tomo Intro Colored.jpg Double Scramble Jacket Cover PSP.jpg Double Scramble Jacket Cover PSV.jpg Yuki & Tomo Kasahara Hen Cover.jpg Joker getting close to Yuki black & white.jpg Gakuen Heaven 2 Double Scramble Fanbook.jpg Gakuen Heaven 2 Double Scramble Comic.jpg Yuki Route Gallery Yuki saves a mysterious man.jpg Yuki fishing.jpg Yuki tries to catch Maro.jpg Gakuen Heaven 2 Yuki's Room.jpg Yuki introduces himself to the class.jpg Yuki about to take a shower.jpg Yuki and Ken startled by the UFO.jpg Yuki and the others enjoying the food.jpg Arata Route Gallery Arata kisses Yuki.jpg Arata gets done with diving.jpg Arata in the pool.jpg Arata Diving.jpg Arata makes cat ears with bubbles on Yuki.jpg Arata makes a pompadour with bubbles on Yuki.jpg Maro licks Arata's face.jpg Yuki and Arata eating lunch.jpg Yuki and Arata fall on top of each other with books.jpg Yuki and Arata in the pool together.jpg Yuki grabs Arata's hand.jpg Yuki hugging Arata in bed.jpg Tomo Route Gallery Tomo and Yuki kiss on the couch.jpg Yuki and Tomo in the Bell Liberty Round One.png Tomo looking depressed.jpg Tomo kissing Yuki in the nurse's office.jpg Tomo about to take a shower.jpg Tomo blames himself.jpg Tomo gets done with running.jpg Tomo preparing for his next move.jpg Tomo up on the rooftop.jpg Yuki and Tomo at the same place they played as kids.jpg Yuki and Tomo laying on the couch.jpg Yuki and Tomo stare at each other.jpg Yuki and Tomo willing to help each other.jpg Yuki and Tomo with candy.jpg Yuki looking at Nao's book in the past.jpg Yuki meets with Tomo from watching him run.jpg Yuki, Tomo, and Nao in the past.jpg Kuya, Tomo, and Takato about to take a shower.jpg Eiji Route Gallery Ace VS Sonoda.jpg Yuki and Eiji in bed.jpg Yuki washing dishes.jpg Yuki and Eiji sharing food.jpg Yuki and Eiji sitting together.jpg Yuki and Eiji kiss.jpg Yuki gives Eiji a kiss.jpg Eiji kisses Yuki.jpg Eiji helping Yuki fish.jpg Yuki at the bar with Sakaki and Eiji.jpg Yuki and Eiji in the final round.jpg Eiji holding a knife.jpg Eiji coughing while trying the food.jpg Hayato Route Gallery Yuki and Hayato holding hands.jpg Yuki sleeping and holding Hayato's hand.jpg Hayato protecting Yuki from the spirit.jpg Yuki and Hayato seeing fireflies.jpg Yuki crying in front of Hayato.jpg Hayato kisses Yuki.jpg Kuya and Hayato dueling.jpg Yuki in Hayato's arms.jpg Yuki excited to eat the food.jpg Yuki and Kuya cheering for Hayato.jpg Yuki and Hayato smiling.jpg Joker in a ghost suit.jpg Hayato sword fighting.jpg Hayato practicing his swings.jpg Hayato afraid of spirits.jpg Kuya Route Gallery Kuya and Hayato dueling.jpg Ace VS Hattori.jpg Kuya, Tomo, and Takato about to take a shower.jpg Kuya with a blow gun.jpg Kuya wiping away Yuki's tears.jpg Kuya welcomes Yuki.jpg Kuya tries to go after Ninosuke.jpg Kuya teaching Yuki to use a blow gun.jpg Kuya puts the armband on Yuki.jpg Kuya kissing Yuki on the forehead.jpg Kuya getting ready to take a shower.jpg Kuya formally dressed at the party.jpg Kuya congratulates Yuki.jpg Kuya and Takato congratulate Yuki.jpg Yuki and Kuya on the bed.jpg Yuki and Kuya smile at each other.jpg Yuki and Kuya with a umbrella.jpg Yuki holding on to Kuya.jpg Yuki loosing his grip.jpg Yuki notices how close Kuya is.jpg Yuki willing to fight Ninosuke for Kuya.jpg Yuki, Kuya, and Hayato getting pumped.jpg Kuya and Hayato throw Yuki in the air.jpg Reon Route Gallery Yuki doing sit ups.jpg Reon and Yuki fishing.jpg Yuki and Reon kiss.jpg Yuki and Reon performing.jpg Reon playing the violin.jpg Yuki and Reon singing.jpg Yuki holding Reon down.jpg Yuki hugging Reon.jpg Yuki talks to Reon listening to music.jpg Reon teaching Yuki to play the guitar.jpg Arata makes cat ears with bubbles on Yuki.jpg Arata makes a pompadour with bubbles on Yuki.jpg Reon sitting in class.jpg Reon listening to music.jpg Yuki trying to hold Reon back.jpg Yuki, Reon, Eiji, and Tomo go after the ball.jpg Sakaki Route Gallery Sakaki helping Yuki.jpg Ace VS Sakaki.jpg Sakaki kisses Yuki.jpg Yuki and Sakaki in the car together.jpg Yuki enjoying the food with Sakaki, Keita, and Jin.jpg Yuki and Sakaki sitting with Keita and Jin.jpg Sakaki and Yuichiro.jpg Sakaki places his hand on Yuki's head.jpg The student's willing to play baseball with Sakaki.jpg Takato Route Gallery Yuki gets kissed by Takato.jpg Takato takes care of Yuki with a cold.jpg Takato helping Yuki fish.jpg Yuki and Takato kiss on the bed.jpg Takato studying in the library.jpg Kuya, Tomo, and Takato about to take a shower.jpg Kuya and Takato congratulate Yuki.jpg Yuki, Kuya, and Dora in a car.jpg Yuki rests in Takato's arms.jpg Yuki feels a shiver.jpg Yuki doesn't want to forget Takato.jpg Yuki and Takato kiss.jpg Yuki and Takato introduce themselves.jpg Takato sleeping in Yuki's bed.jpg Takato sleeping in bed.jpg Takato on top of Yuki.jpg Takato noticing Yuki crying.jpg Takato meeting with someone.jpg Takato holding a book.jpg Takato doesn't want to be seperated from Yuki.jpg Takato awake in bed.jpg Takato about to take a shower.jpg Takato telling Arata about food.jpg Joker Route Gallery Joker points a gun at Yuki.jpg Ace VS Joker.jpg Joker covering the right side of his eye.jpg Joker without his patch.jpg Joker up in a tree.jpg Yuki holds on to Joker.jpg Joker talking with Eiji.jpg Joker welcomes Yuki to the school.jpg Joker in a ghost suit.jpg Joker's game You Win!.jpg Joker placing the ball under his foot.jpg Dora kicking the ball in the wrong direction.jpg Joker helps calm Yuki down.jpg Yuki closes his eyes while holding on to Joker.jpg Yuki sits on Joker's legs.jpg Yuki and Joker with arms around each other.jpg Joker kisses Yuki on the mouth.jpg Yuki melting from Joker's kiss.jpg Joker and Eiji ready to take a bath.jpg Joker beating up Eiji.jpg Joker corners Yuki against a wall.jpg Joker puts his arms around Yuki and Hayato.jpg Joker puts his finger on Yuki's lips.jpg Joker smiling at Yuki with his finger on his lips.jpg Joker smiling while holding a gun.jpg Joker wants Yuki's chastity.jpg Yuki and Joker get to know each other.jpg Yuki and Joker going out on a date.jpg Yuki feeling Joker's kiss.jpg Yuki, Joker, Eiji, and Hayato in the bath.jpg Category:Galleries